Night of The Living Showtunes
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When Raven and some of her other friends pull a prank on the Titans using creepy showtunes will it go to far? Pairings:RobStar.
1. Default Chapter

Howdy everyone! This is my first chapter story on the sight wahoo! Please note that I may have to take the story off or it may take a while to update because I'm experimenting on how to use the add chapter feature thingy. But I'll update as soon as I can! The pairing in this story is Robin and Starfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the show tunes used in this story. However I do own the new Titans launch tower play set so I am happy .

So kick back, relax, and prepare yourselves for…

Night Of the Living Show tunes 

Chapter 1.Rainy days and pizza

IT was a rainy night in Jump city. Rain poured in sheets, magnifying the pure darkness. Raven liked Rainey nights. Especially rainy nights when she would meet with her goth friends at " The dark corner Café".

"Dude we are so not getting meat lovers pizza!!!" Beastboy shouted.

"Dude, yes we are!! I am not eating a pizza with Tofu on it!!!" Cyborg shouted back.

"DUDES, JUST SHUT UP AND ORDER A STINKIN PIZZA!!!!!" Robin shouted angrily.

Starfire backed away from her boyfriend in shock while Raven looked at Beastboy and Cyborg, shook her head and said "I am surrounded by total idiots" and walked towards the door.

" Friend Raven do you not wish to join us in the consumption of the pizza?" Starfire asked.

" I'm meeting some friends at the Dark corner Café and frankly ….no" Raven said exiting the room.

It was later that night. Raven was still gone and the Titans were watching T.V. Beastboy was flipping channels at the speed of light.

"Please friend I can not even see what you are flipping through" Starfire complained.

"There's nothing on !! Just look at this" Beastboy said pointing at the screen and continuing to flip " It's all trash! Blech , blah , blech , not happening , la-ame ,reality T.V. bleh, Look at these shows! We have 7,000 channels but there's nothing on!" Beastboy finished and continued flipping while the other 3 sighed.

"Mabey I should have become a goth, Donned myself in black clothes , and went with Raven to that depressing café" Cyborg groaned as they continued to watch Beastboy flip channels at an abnormal pace.

An hour later Beastboy was still flipping channels, and empty boxes of the finally agreed upon 'four for all pizza' which Robin said was "the greatest invention known to man" lay strew all over the counters. Raven was still at the café with her friends .

"DUDE BEASTBOY STOP FLIPPING CHANELLS ALREADY!!!" Robin shouted finally fed up with the green changelings T.V. watching habits. Starfire, who had been sitting on Robins lap the whole time slid off and inched away from her seemingly crazy boyfriend.

"Dude no way there's nothing on!!" Beastboy protested. Suddenly the screen went fuzzy and a message that said 'cable knocked out due to storm' came on the T.V.

" Now there really isn't anything on" Cyborg groaned.

"Oh now how shall we keep ourselves entertained on this most gloomy night?" Starfire asked.

" I know, I know!" Beastboy said, jumping up and down.

"What's your suggestion Beastboy? IT better not be eating tofu " Cyborg said.

"oh don't worry, its better than that" Beastboy said walking towards a cabinet and pulling some DVDS out "I'm thinking scary movie night!"

To be continued…

So do you like the first chapter? I'll try to get the next one up soon , maby even tomorrow! Please read and review please!

Next chapter: When Raven and her goth friends cook up a prank Strange things may happen at titans tower—and after 5 scary movies will the other Titans be to scared to scream? You'll have to wait till next time…MWAHA HA MWA HA H-… oh sorry heh heh…

Bye Y'all!


	2. Of Show tunes and Teddy Bears part 1

Howdy Y'all! I'm ba-ack! Now I know that in the first chapter I said that this chapter would be about both the Titans and Ravens time at The dark corner café but I've decided to split that into two chapters. The first one being Raven and the dark corner café

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, The partridge family, The Bradey Bunch, The Munsters , the Addams family, or any other Show tunes mentioned in this chapter. However I do own a brand new copy of Star Wars Jedi Quest # 10 so I am extremely happy.

Side Note: do you guys remember in the episode sisters( you know the one with Blackfire?) when they went to the party at the Soto wherehouse and raven said "this party is pointless" and then some goth guy came up and said "every thing is pointless, wanna go talk about it" and then later you see Raven and That goth boy sitting in the corner and he says "so do you like show tunes?"? well he's in this story and his name is C.J….!

so kick back, relax, and enjoy the frightfulness and stupidity of the 2nd chapter of…..

Night of the living show tunes

2. Of Show tunes and Teddy bears part 1

Raven was sitting with her friends Victoria, Chet, Michael and, and C.J at a table in ' The Dark Corner Café'. Sure her friends names sounded preppy but they were really all Goths like Raven. Victoria had black hair streaked with red and purple highlights. She wore black pants and a black shirt that read 'Keep staring. I might do a trick'. Her ears were pierced and had skull earrings placed in them.

Michael wore a gray shirt and a gray hat all the time with matching gray pants. He was the master at depressing poems, though all other areas in his intillectual department were pretty weak.

Chet had red hair that was streaked with black and he had on black pants and a navy blue shirt that had a monkey with stubs for arms that read 'Don't juggle chainsaws'

C.J. had silver dye in his hair. He always wore black pants and shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. He was probably the best friend out of this group she had but not her best friend in the world. That title would have to go to all of the Titans. But C.J. was a very good friend and Raven also found him quite attractive but would never admit it. One unshakable flaw C.J. had though was that he loved to talk about show tunes. The group had just finished sharing their depressing poems and now C.J. was bugging them with his Show tunes talk.

"So which do you like better Rae, the song for the Bradey Bunch or the Partrige family?" C.J. asked sipping his herbal Tea.

"Personally I have no opinion on the matter. However I find the Bradey Bunch theme song much more original and explanatory to the show" Raven awnsered with no emotion and then pointed at something on C.J.'s plate "You gonna finish your doughnut?" she asked

"Go ahead" C.J. replied as Raven took the doughnut from his plate. He then turned to Victoria and asked "Anyways Vicky which do you like better the Munsters or the Adddams family?"

"Munsters. I've never had any tolerance for the Addams family's persistant snapping" Victoria replied. C.J. nodded in agreement.

"So Michael which do you li-" C.J. started but was unable to finish as Raven covered his mouth with her hand and said "enough. No more show tunes. They're pointless"

" Everything is pointless" Chet and Michael said at the same time.

"Yeah you guys are right. Show tunes really have no use" C.J. replied glumly.

Suddenly an idea popped into Raven's head and she smiled.

"Maby not" Raven said with a smile on her face.

"What??? Rae you're kidding right?" Victoria said in shock

"Nope. Listen, I've been wanting to pull a prank on the rest of the Titans. I've got a plan. It involves Show tunes. It might sound crazy but I'm shure it will scare the socks off of them" Raven finished.

" Crazy and Scary is what I do best" C.J. said "So what's the plan?"

"Ok listen to this…"Raven said and they all huddled together as Raven told them her brilliant plot.

Well that's chapter 2! Did you likie? If so or even if you didn't like it please read and review! And thanks to the users **Ninjamonkey **and **Nevermoretheraven **for being the first (and so far only) 2 people to review the first chapter wahoo! And to all of you that have reviewd my other stories or review in the future thanks so much!!

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Here's a sneak peek…

Next time: The Titans have just finished watching 5 freaky scary movies and are too scared to even scream pretty much. When strange things start happening around the tower who is to blame? And why hasn't Raven come back from the café yet? Find out next time Wahoo!!!!

Bye Y'all!


	3. Of show tunes and Teddy bears part 2

Howdy Y'all! I'm back yet again with the third chapter of Night of The Living show tunes Wahoo! Anyhow I hope you've enjoyed the last 2 chapters and on with the show!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the Show tunes used in this chapter. However I do own a copy of the Star Wars animated ewoks DVD so that makes me happy.

On with the show!!

Chapter 3: Of Show tunes and Teddy Bears part 2

It was 12:00 midnight at Titans Tower and The 5 scary movie they were watching that night was ending.

_The girl was cornered by the monster. A deathly scream rung out. Silence._

_The words Fin flashed on screen._

" All right Y'all Wicked scary 4 is over. You can look now" Cyborg said shakily. He had been the only one brave enough to watch most of the movie, and that was because he was half robot so he could shut off part of his fear gland. The rest of the Titans had been too scared to even scream all throughout the night. Starfire was sitting on Robins lap, covering her eyes with his cape. Robin had his head buried into Starfire's shoulder so he couldn't see anything, and was holding on to Starfire like She was a Teddy bear and he was a toddler, hugging and holding onto her for dear life. Beastboy however was curled up into a ball in dog form, using his huge, flappy ears to shield his eyes.

"I Don't trust you. You're just tricking us so we open our eyes at the scariest part, just like you did with Wicked Scary 3 and 2 and 1and that ' Jello Monster that attacked Tokyo' movie that Beastboy made us watch" Robin stated angrily.

" No way dude I'm not kidding. You guys can seriously open your eyes now" Cyborg replied.

Starfire lifted her head out from behind Robin's cape and said "Cyborg is telling the truth it truly is finished".

Robin cautiously lifted his head up from Starfire's shoulder. He still was holding on to her like his life depended on it though. Beastboy turned back into a human and sat up.

" I have never seen anything as scary as that last movie" Robin said as Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Naw that 'Jello Monster that Attacked Tokyo' was a lot scarier" Beastboy said as the other three Titans looked at him in shock.

" But friend Beastboy that was the least scary! That movie was just about a giant sugar based product attacking a far off city in Japan" Starfire said.

" Yeah and it was really cheesy too" Robin stated in agreement.

" I have a fear of Jello" Beastboy said, rocking him self back and forth. The other three just stared at him and he quickly said "don't ask".

" Well I'm gonna go shut down Y'all. That's enough scary movies for one night" Cyborg said getting up and exiting the living room.

" Dude even _I_ agree with that. Good night guys" Beastboy said exiting the room.

"Agreed I am 'freaked out'" Starfire said, Trying to get up from Robin's lap, but he still held on to her tightly.

"Please don't go" Robin pleaded like a little kid " I'm scared"

" I don't wish to go but it is late" She said and then bent her head down and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay" Robin said and kissed her again. He broke free and then said " Good night love"

Starfire giggled , kissed him again, got up, and then said "Goodnight to you as well" and exited the room.

Robin sighed. He didn't know what he'd do without Starfire. He thought about her for a few minutes but then a yawn interrupted him. Star was right, It was late. Robin got up and then decided to get a glass of milk from the fridge. He pushed aside piles of moldy food , cartons full of Beastboy's soy milk, and finally found a jug of _real_ milk. He went over to the counter and took out a glass. As he started to pour himself some milk he heard a familiar song echo through the tower…

They're Creepy and they're cooky, they're all together spooky, The Addams Family .Duh nuh na nuh SNAP SNAP duh nah nuh na SNAP SNAP duh na nah na duhnah na duh na nah na SNAP SNAP…

Robin dropped the milk carton and its contents spilled to the floor. Robin spun around quickly. the T.V. Wasn't on and the Show tune seemed to be echoing around the tower.

" VERY FUNNY YOU GUYS" Robin shouted twords the steps figuring it was Beastboy and Cyborg who were doing this.

"Uhm dude? we're right here and its not us" Beastboy said and Cyborg was standing right next to him.

" What was that!? " Starfire asked flying into the room.

" I don't know. Someone must have broken into the tower and is pulling a prank on us or something" Robin said wrapping his arms around Starfire "AND WHOEVER IT IS IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Robin shouted up the steps figuring whoever it was was pulling the prank from upstairs.

Suddenly Beastboys eyes widened and he pointed across the room "Uhm dude I don't think this is a joke" Beastboy said Shaking in fear. All the Titans spun around to where Beastboy was pointing. There stood the shadowy outline of the Addams Family, and they didn't look friendly…

To be Continued …….

So you guys likie? Please read and review and I'll try to get the fourth chapter up as soon as I can!

Oh and I'm not sure I got the words to the Addams family song right. Oh well. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter…

Next time: Ravens plan is going great… that is until she starts to loose control of her T.V. character incarnations and they start attacking the titans… for real…

Please read and Review!

Bye Y'all!


	4. Meanwhile back at the ranch

Howdy Y'all! The fourth chapter is here Wahoo! Before I start though I'd like to thank the reviewer Nevermoretheraven for reviewing every single chapter so far! Thank you so much! Anyways on with spookiness and the stupidity of my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the Show tunes used in this chapter. however I do own my very own ' Robin is a total hottie poster' which I am creating!

Random question of the day: Does anybody else think Robin is a hottie? cause I sure do… The way he says ' Teen Titans, Go!' Is so dreamy and … I'm sorry I'm having a teenage fangirl moment here…

Ok I'm done now. Here's the story!

Night of the living Show tunes

Chapter 4: meanwhile back at the ranch

Raven couldn't control her laughter as she and her 4 goth friends sat in a mostly unused security room at the top of Titans Tower. C.J. was sitting at a sound booth which was rigged to the main speaker system with his boxes of Show tune tapes. Victoria and Chet were sitting at a microphone system as they had newly discovered their talents to sound like T.V. sitcom characters . Michael was sitting next to Raven watching the security tapes and making sure the Titans weren't suspicious of them. And lastly Raven was not only the head of the mission, but was also making shadowy versions of the T.V. characters using her powers. They were all laughing as the Titans were screaming as a shadowy incarnation of the Addams family came closer, and closer, and closer. Of course she'd never actually hurt her friends but rather scare them so bad they'd never forget. It was quite an evil plan, but Raven didn't care.

As she made the Addams family crawl closer to the Titans she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey C.J. I'm getting bored of the Addams family. How about we throw in the Bradey Bunch next?" Raven said smiling. She rarely ever smiled. She rarely ever laughed. She loved being with the Titan's but with her goth friends she never felt creepy. And when she didn't feel creepy it made her even more happy.

"You got it Rae" C.J. said, switching the tape in the cassette player from 'Scary comidies of the 50's and 60's' to 'The hip familys of the 60's and 70's' tape.

Raven made the Addams family disappear and she saw the Titans sigh of relief.

"I hope were not scaring them too much" Raven said.

"No way Rae. And besides this is too much fun" C.J. said with his finger on the tape player button.

"Cue in 10 seconds. Rae you ready?" Michael asked

"Check" she said

"Vicky you know your line right?"

Check check sergeant Michael!" Victoria replied leaning into the microphone.

"Ok 5,4,3,2,1 and Cue music!".

C.J. pressed the button and music started to play…

This is the story of a man named Bradey… 

Meanwhile back at the ranch…er living room…

" Oh good the family of the Addams has disappeared!" Starfire cheered but still held on tightly to Robin.

" What was that? And why is Raven still not back?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know but this is starting to get pretty suspicious and-" Robin started to say but was cut off by yet another themes song…

This is the story of a man named Bradey who was raising three boys of his own. Together they were all a family yet the were all alone…

Suddenly The outlines of three boys varying and age and a man with a seventies hair do appeared.

"Man I never liked the Bradey bunch but this is just… insane" Cyborg said as the first fur Bradeys inched closer

" Insane! That's it! whoever's doing this isn't doing it to harm us…they're doing this to drive us bonkers!" Robin concluded. But this small amount of clarituy wasn't working as the Bradeys inched closer.

…so then one day this lady met this fellow. And they knew it was much more than a hunch. Then this group soon became a family … and that's the Bradey Bunch the Bradey bunch the Bradey bunch…

The three girls and Mrs.Bradey had joined the outlines of the boys and was inching forward. Then a voice that sounded like Jan from the Bradey bunch said

"Marsha Marsha Marsha! Why does it always have to be Marsha! I'm so mad I'm gonna take it out…on the Titans…"

The Titans couldn't do anything but scream. Whoever was trying to drive them bonkers was doing a heck of a good job at it…

Meanwhile back at the other Ranch… Er I mean Security room…

All 5 goths burst into laughter.

"Great rendition of the Marsha marsha marsha line Vicky!" C.J. said cheering.

"Yeah if that didn't scare my friends nothing will" Raven said.

"Thanks. I went all these years thinking I didn't have a talent and here it is!" Victora replied.

" Yeah that was great however I think they're on to us" Michael said.

"Even if they are we've already scared the socks off of them!" Chet said happily.

"But I thought Cyborg had electronic legs and no socks…"Michael said confusedly. Victoria the slapped him upside the head and said " It's a saying you ding-dong!".

"oh" Michael replied, still very confused.

Raven chuckled.

"I think They've had enough of the Bradys. How about 'Cheers' C.J.?"

" A very wise choice Madame" C.J. said smiling and placing his '80's and 90's sitcoms' tape into the player.

" Ok Vicky Chet do you know your lines?" Michael asked

"Check!" Chet and Victoria replied in unison.

" Rae you ready?"

"Check" she replied.

" We're so gonna scare their socks off!" Chet exclaimed

" But how can we scare their socks off if they're not mmph!" Michael started but Raven covered his mouth with her hand.

" It's a saying you pinhead. C.J. cue music" Raven said releasing his mouth

"I still don't get it" Michael mutterd crossing his arms. In a few seconds the Cheers theme song started.

Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name-dun dun dun dun- and they're always glad you came-dun dun dun-You wanna go where the people know everyone elses name you wanna go where everybody knows your name…

Then Raven made the entire cast of Cheers appear as a shadowy outline. She saw the Titans scream in fear as the Cheers crew inched closer.

" We know your names" Chet said in the voice of Sam Malone (Authers note: for those of you that don't know Cheers Sam is the main character).

Raven made the shadowy Cheers bunch inch closer and….BANG! Raven felt her head spin. But nothing had hit her.

"Rae you ok?" C.J. said coming over.

"Can't tell" Raven said rubbing her head. She glanced at the T.V. screen and saw the Cheers crew punching the Titans as the Titans swiped punches and threw thing but couldn't touch the black shadows of the 90's T.V. sitcom "Oh no!! I've lost complete control over the outlines! They have minds of their own now and they could destroy my friends" Raven cried burying her head in her arms. C.J. put his arm around her but it gave her little comfert. The Outlines were basically unstoppable. They could kill her friends. And it was all her fault…

To be continued….

So did you likie this chapter? If so or even if you didn't please review! Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter…

Next time: The Titans are having some trouble stopping the almost unbeatable shadow characters. When more and more keep coming can Raven stop them before they distroy everything around her? …

See ya next time!

Bye Y'all!

Oh and as a side note if you didn't understand the whole 'Marsha Marsha Marsha' thing that's a common line from the Brady bunch that the Character Jan says about her older sister Marsha.

Bye Y'all!


	5. TV can be dangerous stuff

Howdy Y'all! Welcome to what will probably the second to last chapter of this story Wahoo! Any ways tank you to all the people who reviewed my story so far!!! Reviews make the world go 'round! anywhom on to my random question of the day which will now become a regular part of the authers note before my stories!

Random question of the day: If the world was flat would we all fall off? Oh and also who out there likes the show 'Cheers'? I do! Oh and another random question which do y'all like better, The Munsters or the Addams family?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any show tunes or T.V. characters used in this chapter however I do own copy's of every issue of the Teen Titans Go! Comic book except issue 7 and many an issue of Star Wars Republic so I am happy.

On with the show…

Night Of The Living Show tunes

Chapter 5: T.V. can be dangerous

The Titan's sat in a small closet in the hallway of Titan's Tower. They were currently hiding from the evil black outlines of the characters of 'Cheers'. How's that for a normal rainy night?

" Cheers in _so _not my favorite show anymore" Beastboy panted.

" Who is doing this?" Starfire asked shakily holding on to Robin as if life depended on it.

" This is all too weird. Its 3:00 in the morning, Ravens not back, and were being attacked BY STCOM CHARACTERS!" Cyborg said angrily pounding his fists against the wall, nearly knocking it down.

"Calm down. I think I know who's behind this" Robin stated calmly.

"Dude! who?" Beastboy asked.

"Well her name begins with an R, and ends with an N" Robin replied.

" Ren from the show 'Even Stevens'?" Beastboy asked.

"No you Ding-dong it's someone we know!" Robin replied angrily

"Oh. Is it Rayloonien?" Beastboy asked as if Rayloonien was the most common name some one could have.

"Raylonnie who?" Cyborg asked.

" Rayloonien. My imaginary friend" Beastboy replied as the three other Titan's just stared at him. "What? I don't have a problem! Who says I have a problem!?!" He said rocking himself back and forth.

" YOU HALF WITTED MORONIC CHANGELING IT'S RAVEN! HER NAME BEGINS WITH AN R, ENDS WITH AN N, SHE'S NOT IMAGINARY, AND SHE'S NOT A T.V CHARACTER! SHE'S BEHIND THIS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!!" Robin shouted angrily. Starfire just stared at her crazy boyfriend and backed away a few inches as he fumed at Beastboy.

" Uhm my loving boyfriend Robin did you go to your anger management class this month?" Starfire asked again sitting on his lap as he seemed to have gotten better.

"Oh oops. Guess I forgot, heh heh" He replied staring nervously at the floor.

"oookay I'm not gonna even ask" Cyborg said.

" Don't" Robin replied quickly.

"But Robin what would drive Raven to make the shadow creatures of the T.V. universe to attack us?" Starfire asked.

" I don't know. But did you notice at first the Shadows didn't attack us they just mocked us? She must have lost control of them"

"Well then we have to stop them!" Cyborg said.

"Yes!! We must and then save friend Raven!" Starfire cheered.

" Yeah and we better find a way to do that quick!" Beastboy said pointing at the door. Fists were bagging on it.

" They're coming through! Titans ready!" Robin ordered as they all stood up. Unfortunately they forgot they were in a low ceiling closet and they banged their head and all fell down with a huge "OWW". But they only had a few seconds to fight their pain as the door was knocked down and the angry looking outlines of the casts of 'Cheers', 'The Addams family', The Bradey Bunch, and some new outlines of 'the Munsters' loomed over head.

"Man another one of my favorite T.V. shows down the tubes" Beastboy groaned.

" If we even live to watch more T.V.!" Cyborg said gloomily.

"We might not be able to beat them but we can try and fight back! Titans, go!" Robin ordered…

A teary eyed Raven looked at the T.V. screens. The Titans were trying to fight back but every time they swung a punch, or fired a Starbolt, Or chomped with huge dinosaur teeth they would just go right through the shadow T.V. characters. And to make matters worse, The T.V. shadows were surprisingly strong. Victoria, Chet, and Michael just stared at the screens in surprise as C.J. wrapped his arm around Raven. " It's not your fault Rae" He whispered.

" Yes it is. And I think I know how I can stop it!" Raven said walking towards the door.

"Rae! Don't be so brave!" C.J. called.

" I have to. Now give me one of you sitcom tapes." She replied

" Uhm Raven this isn't exactly the time to make Show Tune listening your new hobby" Chet said.

" I'm not. I know a spell that might just work" Raven replied as C.J. handed her the tape. She smiled and walked towards the door. As she started to exit C.J. grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. "Promise you'll come back?" He asked.

" Promise" Raven responded, touching her cheek where C.J. had just kissed it and, walked out the door.

The Titans lay in a heap on the ground. They were seemingly defeated. Suddenly Beastboy heard footsteps coming closer and looked up. " Rav-en?" he said weakly.

" Yup its me" she said and then took a deep breath. She really hoped the trapping a person- and or dragon- spell she had learned from Malchior would work. She held the tape up and chanted " Alderon enlenthrinel Visolin lirus NOR!"

Suddenly the whole room turned black. Raven fell to the ground as all the shadow figures got sucked into the tape. The room then returned to normal.

" Wow that was weird!" Beastboy said as he and the other Titans stood up.

" I'm sorry. It started out as a joke. I understand if you guys don't forgive me" Raven said gloomily and ran upstairs.

" Wait Rae come back!" Cyborg called,

"Yes we forgive you!" Starfire shouted but it was too late. Raven had already ran to her room and locked the door.

Cyborg slapped Beastboy upside the head and said, " Now look what you made her do you ding -dong!"

" Yeah that was real smooth, calling her weird" Robin said.

"Me? Your blaming her being sad on me? Why is it always my fault?" Beastboy said.

" It is not your fault friend Beastboy. We must give her time I suppose" Starfire said as Robin wrapped his arms around her.

Soon four people decked in black, blue, gray ,and skull and cross bone clothes came into the living room.

"Where's Raven?" A guy in black pants and a shirt with a skull on it asked.

" Are you Rae's Goth friends?" Beastboy asked.

" Yeah. I'm C.J. and this is Victoria, Chet, and Michael now where's Raven?" C.J. asked. He looked quite concerned about her.

" Upstairs Dude" Cyborg replied.

" Thanks man" C.J. said and with that he ran upstairs in the blink of an eye and the other three Goths rushed behind him.

" I hope Rae's ok" C.J. whispered and ran until he reached a door with Raven name on it…

To be continued…

So did you guys likie the second to last chapter? If so or even if you didn't please review! Here's a sneak peak at the final chapter…

Next time: What do you get when Raven's sad and C.J. asks to be alone with her? C.J. and Raven fluff of course! Along with the conclusion to the stupidity and scariness of Night Of The Living Show Tunes!

See ya next time!

Bye Y'all

Oh and on a side note: I probably won't be able to update the next chapter the next day like I usually do since I will be busy both Monday and probably Tuesday how ever I probably will get it up late Tuesday or on Wednesday or at the latest Thursday, which is the first day of winter break here Wahoo! So I'll try to get it up tommorow or on Tueday or Wednesday but please understand I'm a very busy student and have a lot of homework so I may have to wait until the break . So whenever I get to update within the next few days see ya then!

Bye Y'all


	6. The Grand Finale

Howdy Y'all! It's the last chapter of this story WAAAAAH! sobs for a few seconds oh well. After this story I'm posting a story that I've been working on for a really long time. Check out the sneak peak of it at the end of this final chapter! Anyhow if you read the preview for this chapter in chapter 5 you'll note I said there would be fluff however due to the lack of enthusiasm from this statement from reviews (man…you guys really don't like fluff don't you?) There will be a minimum on fluff. However you may be gladend by this statement because if you ask some of my friends they say I write really cheesy fluff and romance stuff see like I have like this huge Robin and Starfire chapter story written in my spiffy fan fiction notebook but my friend Megan and some other people laughed at one of the chapters claiming it to be cheesy so that story will never be posted… But hey writing cheesiness is a gift! Right? Are you guys with me? No? Ah well I don't think my romance stuff is cheesy but oh well. Anywhom so there won't be too much fluff in this chapter. On with the last chapter.. I hope you guy's likie… and stay tuned for dedications to people who have reviewed this story and a sneak peak at a new story by me that shall be up on the sight soon called Vortex. Anyhow happy reading! …

Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans or any shows or Show tunes mentioned in this chapter. I do however own a CD of show tunes(ok so its really my parents) and now I have the Gilligans Island theme song stuck in my head oh well….

On with the show!

Night of the Living Show tunes

Chapter 6: The Grand Finale

" Hey Rae… Knock Knock…Aw Rae please answer the door? It's me C.J.! Your pal…someone that wants to be more than just your pal…" C.J. said pounding his fists on Ravens door while the 3 other Goths in the group giggled at his last statement.

"Laugh all ya want" C.J. groaned as the other 3 just increased their laughter.

"YES WE ALL KNOW IT'S FUNNY NOW SHUT UP!" C.J. yelled as the other 3 finally shut up and slowly backed away.

" Umm ok then C.J…." Victoria said.

"Umm yeah we'll just…leave you alone now" Chet said.

"Umm yeah see you soon guys bye!" Michael finished and the other 3 Goths bolted down the steps faster then you could say 'supercalafradgalisbeaxbealidoscious'.

" Rae can I please come in?" C.J. pleaded leaning against the door. Suddenly the door swooshed open and C.J. crashed to the ground. "Umm hi" He said standing up.

"hi" Raven replied glumly.

" You ok?" C.J. asked, putting his arm around her.

"NO! my other friend could have died because of my stupid mistake! Would you be ok?" Raven said angrily.

" No. But it wasn't you fault" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled.

"Hey look Rae I gotta go, it's late. See you on Friday at the dark corner café right?"

" You mean with the group right?" She asked.

"No, I was just talking about just me and you ya know… kinda like… a date?" C.J. said grinning sheepishly.

"Of course" she said smiling back. "On one condition"

"What?" C.J. asked.

" No show tunes."

"You got it. See ya Saturday night at 7:00" C.J. said with a grin.

"Bye" Raven said back.

But little did they know, as this was happening a certain green changeling was eavesdropping on their conversation. When C.J. opened and closed the door, Beastboy fell with a thud.

" Aww C.J. has a girl friend, C.J. has a girl friend!" Beastboy chanted as C.J. continued to walk down the hall.

" Yeah. Unlike you" C.J. snapped back walking towards the door only looking back to see Beastboy turn red.

" I could get one in a snap…I just haven't found the right one yet" Beastboy said back.

" Uh huh. Whatever" C.J. said and exited the tower….

A day later the alarm at Titan's tower went off in the middle of the night. They all rushed down stairs but since Starfire had flown there at the speed of light she was reading to them the mission.

" It says that Dr.Light has found yet another bank vault…at a T.V. show tunes company" Starfire said finding this quite weird.

"Now that's what I call irony" Robin said.

"Raven you are NOT going on this mission girl" Cyborg said.

" I know I know" Raven said back with a smile.

"Just incase…"Beastboy started, then grabbed the remote in his mouth, turned into a cheetah, ran upstairs, and was back in a flash. " No T.V. for you Raven" Beastboy finished.

" Don't worry. I don't think I'll be watching T.V. for a Very long time" Raven replied back.

END

So that's it Y'all! Did you likie? I know the chapter was kinda short but ya know what they say 'short and sweet'. Please read and review this story whether you liked it or not! And also a very special thanks to…: Nevermoretheraven,Ninjamonkey,cake,blaze-firestorm,Titansfan,RavenOnline,Tamerainien Princess, And StarFowl13 and any one who reviews in the future for reviewing my story! Now here's a sneak peak at a story I'm writing that'll be posted on the site sometime soon called Vortex. The plotline is that the future Titans get transported back in time by a time machine and the present Titans have many a surprise to find. Here is a sneak peak paragraph ….

"Almost done…" The boy said. He was working on a small object of huge importance. It was the year 2020. No one had yet discovered the key to time travel,that was until now. The boy was just a few minutes away from creating the world's first time machine.

" I am such a genius" he whispered to himself, wiping strands of his redish brown and black streaked hair away from his masked eyes. He wasn't just making that statement up though. He was said to be the smartest human being ever yet he wasn't truly a human being. He was only half human being, the other half being tamerainien. "...Almost" he whispered twisting a bolt on the small machines mettle frame. He was only minutes away from the biggest discovery known to man, and it would be made right in Titan's tower. Minutes away from discovering the secret to time travel and he was extremely young.

He was only five years old and his name was Nightfire Alex Grayson…

Did you guys like that sample paragraph? Tell me what you thought of night of the living show tunes and what you think of the idea for Vortex in your review! Thank you all for reading this story and see you soon!

Bye Y'all!


End file.
